


Pretty Boy (Russel X Reader Collection)

by sstuartniccals



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Anxiety, Cats, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Ghosts, Morning Cuddles, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phase Four (Gorillaz), Phase One (Gorillaz), Phase Three (Gorillaz), Phase Two (Gorillaz), Pregnancy, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-01-25 07:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12526396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstuartniccals/pseuds/sstuartniccals
Summary: A series of Russ X Reader stories.





	Pretty Boy (Russel X Reader Collection)

A sigh escaped your lips. You could see from where you were laying down, sprawled across the bed beside your lover, that storm clouds were rolling in. The milky morning light was fading quickly, slightly to your dismay. To see something from your shared bedroom window other than rain would be a blessing, though it was better than the zombies you were told of.  
As the alarm went off, signaling it was eight o'clock, the man beside you let out a groan. His hand roamed the nightstand and, when it found the clock, smacked it to silence it. Then came a satisfied sigh.

"Russ?" You asked in a soft voice.  
"Yeah?" Russel asked in response.  
"It's gonna rain again," you murmured. Your eyelids drooped as you rolled over to face him.  
"It always rains here. Nothing out of the ordinary," Russel said with a shrug.  
"Yeah but.... There's got to be something more than just rain, right?"  
"Not at Kong," Russel mused, a slight laugh edging his voice.  
"Fair enough." You rolled onto your back, a dramatic sigh escaping your lungs. "I guess we could just call it an excuse to make today a lazy day?"  
Russel nodded in agreement, his arm going back around you. "Sounds wonderful to me. Setting the alarm to eight was a mistake, wasn't it?"  
Nuzzling your face into his chest, accepting his embrace and thriving off of the warmth he gave you, you nodded. "I don't know why either of us thought it was a good idea. We had our expectations too high for ourselves." Your arm went around him as well, adding more to the cuddle.  
You didn't really mind the rain. Any excuse to just be there with Russel, to not have him occupied with band stuff and to help his worries melt away for a little while, was the best thing you could ever ask for. A damp and dreary day to make the mood sleepier and to provide as a reason to just spend the day under the covers huddled up like penguins was a treat. And when Murdoc wasn't pounding on the door, urging Russel to wake up and get ready for something to do with the recording or new music video or just to see how much bullying poor 2D could handle, you wanted to keep Russel all to yourself. When he was gone you'd stick to drowning in his hoodies and curling up in bed watching some movie he'd reccomended you watch while he was busy. Going out was fun, and listening to the band play was fun too, but rainy day cuddles were what you thrived on.  
Russel knew how much you loved them. And perfectly lucky for you, the enjoyment was mutual. You were a safe haven, an escape from his borderline hellish life, and he was more than thankful for your practically unconditional love.

All parties involved could agree that one of the best things the bed could provide is a comfy space for the rainy day cuddles, where you both listened to the rain patter against the roof and the sound of each other's calm, leisurely breathing, and maybe the occasional hum or whistle. Maybe some midday musings, if either of you were feeling particularly chatty, but that was the most of it. The comfort of each other's arms was enough to send you into orbit. It was all you ever wanted, and all you could ever need.


End file.
